


The Plan

by LadycashUT



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: Drugs, F/F, Love, Relationship(s), Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-23
Updated: 2016-04-23
Packaged: 2018-06-03 21:56:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6628192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadycashUT/pseuds/LadycashUT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily is really missing Maya while she's away at juvie and comes up with a plan to see her for the night. She also has to tell Maya about what happened between her and Paige. A Maya/Emily/Paige love triangle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Plan

"Emily, I really don't know if this will work out" Maya said with worry in her voice through her cell phone.

"It will Maya, just trust me. Just make sure you're ready at 10 o'clockk on the dot" Emily said with much hope.

"Are you sure you want to go through all this? I don't want you to get in trouble or anything and plus it will be late and…"

"I don't even care if I get in trouble Maya. I know it's risky but I really need to see you. I can't stop thinking about you. I miss you." Emily said cutting Maya off.

"I miss you too babe. Ok, I'll be ready at 10pm sharp. What time should I tell Cody I'll be back?"

"Well, what time does breakfast start?"

"It starts at 7am."

"Ok well tell him you'll be back at 6am" Emily said sadly realizing that thier time together would be shorter than she expected.

"Emily, I can;t believe that you would do all this for me. I never thought in a million years that you'd come and sneak me out here." Maya said

"I care about you Maya, I could never just leave my baby up there all by her lonesome" Emily replied smiling on the other side of the phone.

Emily heard a car pull up in front of her house. She looked out the window and say that it was her mother coming home from work.

"Oh no my mom's home….don't forget 10pm" Emily said briskly.

"Alright see you later on tonight" Maya said sounding excited.

"Bye babe." Emily hung up the phone to greet her mom at the door. Emily was anticipating telling her mom that she was going to spend the night at Hannah's house and leaving at 8. But in actuality, she was planning to leave at 8pm to make the 2 hour drive the hell house that Maya is forced to call home. Fortunately, there are a few sane people at the camp and her new friend Cody, whose at the camp for under aged drinking, is going to cover for her during her temporary escape.

"Hey Emily, will you help me with these groceries?" Pam asked. "I stopped by the store after work."

"Sure Mom," said Emily as she rushed to the car to get the rest of the food. By the time she came back with the rest of the food her mom had already started preparing for dinner.

"Mom you don't have to cook too much tonight. I'm going to watch a movie and then spend the night at Hannahs"

"You were just at Hannah's last weekend, why are you going over there so often?" Crap Emily thought to herself. I should have said I'm going to Spencers.

"Well last week it was just me and Hannah, but today the whole crews coming over" Emily said a little bit too quickly.

"Ok well make sure you're back tomorrow morning for breakfast. And this is they last weekend this month you're spending that night somewhere else. If you want to see your friends so bad, they can spend the night here," Pam said as she wondered if there was something going on between Hannah and her daughter.

"Fine mom, I'm going to get ready," Emily said as she walked up the stairs.

Once Emily got to her room, she closed the door andsoftly screamed "Yes" excitedly, as she did a little happy dance before she began looking for the perfect outfit to wear for her night with Maya. It's been 3 weeks since Emily has seen Maya but to her, it felt like it had been three years.

She pulled out her blue jean skirt, and her button up red and blue top. I was 6:17pm and Emily hopped in the shower to ensure she was squeaky clean. She used her favorite raspberry shampoo and brushed her teeth until they were pristine. As she got dressed she turned on her Ipod and started listening to SWV's "Weak." She felt that it was the perfect song to play at the moment because Maya had always given her butterflies in her stomach. She thought about Maya's dark caramel skin and how she used to caress her late hours into the night. She thought about how they would cuddle in her bed and how she felt so comfortable as Maya would whisper sweetness into her hear. She also remembered how she could talk about almost anything with Maya and how she brought out the best in her in everything she did.

Then she remembered the kiss in the car with Paige. "Craaaap" Emily said to herself. She knew that she would have to tell Maya about what happen and she was not sure how she would react to it. She felt obligated to tell Maya because she cared for her so much and she felt that it would be wrong if she didn't. In fact, it was killing her inside knowing that she had kept this secret for a while now.

Soon, she looked at the clock and it was 7:35pm. Not wanting to wait any longer, she decided to leave early and get gas.

"Bye Mom" she said as she nervously walked to the car. She started the ignition and went to the nearest gas station. She put 20 dollars' worth of gas and sped off to rescue her girlfriend.

Soon her phone started ringing. She looked and it was a number she had never seen before.

"Hello?" she said in a confused voice.

"Emily."

"Maya! Whose phone is this?"

"It's Cody's, I can't make any outgoing calls from my phone so I used his! Where are you? Are you on the way?" Maya asked anxiously. It was only 9pm but Maya was already dress and ready to see Emily.

"Yep I'm on the road," Emily said

"Hurry, I can't wait to see you. I miss you."

"I miss you too, I should be there in about 45 minutes." Emily estimated. "So tell what you're wearing," Emily said flirtingly.

"It's a surprise. The quicker, you come, the quicker you get to see it," Maya said teasingly

"Oh trust me, I'll be there sooner then you know," Emily smiled, trying to imagine Maya in her mind and thinking about how she can make any piece of clothing look sexy.

When Emily got off the phone, she drove a little faster to cut some driving time. Soon she saw the exit to Maya's camp and a smile rose to her face. She was almost there. As she exited the freeway, there was a loud pop noise that came from her car but she didn't notice since she was daydreaming about Maya. Within minutes, she noticed that her car was leaning on one side and stopped to investigate. When she looked at her tire, she was devastated to see that a 10inch piece of metal had lodged into her tire and it was deflating fast. "Why!" Emily cried. "Why would you do this to me now!"

Desperate, Emily got back in her car and decided that she wasn't going to stop. Soon she was riding on the rim and sparks were flying. Realizing the dangers of what see was doing, she pulled over again and banged her head on the steering wheel in defeat.


End file.
